


Crash

by Katana20034



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Accidents, Coma, Comatose 2D, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Driving, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a nap, I wrote this at 1am, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbian Noodle, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Murdoc is impatient, Ok but seriously why do they let Murdoc drive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust, Work In Progress, a question my sister and I find ourselves asking a lot, murdoc is a big sad, murdoc niccals does stupid things, prepare to cry, then again six months is a long time to wait on someone to wake up, this is short, why is Murdoc allowed to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana20034/pseuds/Katana20034
Summary: In which letting Murdoc drive was a bad idea.Expect a lot of feels.(A 2doc fic I wrote at 1AM, will update whenever I get the chance)





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, the first chapter is really short and will probably get revised a lot in the near future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, why do they still let him drive?! WHY?!  
> ^^a question me and my sister wonder constantly.

2D had trusted him.

He'd trusted Murdoc despite the things the bassist had done to him over the years, trusted him despite the multiple car crashes all those years ago that had caused his black eyes in the first place. They were out to do an interview, and 2D decided to let Murdoc drive, mostly because the singer didn't have a license.

Now, Murdoc realized, 2D shouldn't have trusted him this much.

After the interview, it was late, and on the way back home Murdoc had grabbed a drink or two he'd left stashed in the car. He had vastly underestimated how strong they were. 2D had at least protested that, had tried to get him to hold off on the drinks until they got back home, but he didn't listen.

"What's the worst that could happen?" He had said.

Apparently, everything that happened next.

He hadn't noticed his loosening grip on the wheel, the speed gauge well above the speed limit. He hadn't noticed his sudden swerve onto the wrong side of the road, into oncoming traffic.

Then the crash happened. Murdoc's hands slipped from the wheel entirely, and 2D had tried to alert him to it. Murdoc had tried to grab the wheel again,

When it was over, he found that the car had flipped, his door had flung open (it apparently wasn't locked, and he had fallen out of the door before the initial impact occurred. He had landed on the curb, and was pretty much unharmed.

Then he remembered. 2D had been in the car too. In the passenger seat.

He looked at the wreck, the upside-down car, before scanning the area for signs of the skinny man. Nothing. He had to be still in there. This made Murdoc panic, and he dashed to the passenger side of the car, trying to pull open the door. It was stuck. He pulled out his phone and, reluctantly dialed 911, knowing he'd probably end up right back in jail for this. But he didn't care about that right now. His bluebird was still trapped in the car, potentially hurt... Or worse. He kicked at the door, tried to bash it open with a piece of scrap metal from the wreckage, nothing. He tried to see inside through the windshield, which had been mostly shattered. He considered trying to get to 2D through there, but the way the car had landed had made the gap too small for him. He did, however, manage to catch a glimpse of Stuart's familiar blue hair. Sure enough, he was in there. But he wasn't moving.

"Stu? Are you okay? Please, say something, talk to me-" Murdoc called to him through the gap, trying to asses his precious vocalist's situation. No response. He tried again and again, with the same results.

He heard sirens approaching behind him, and reluctantly stood up to face three patrol cars, an ambulance, and even a fire truck for good measure. A team of first responders and paramedics rushed past him to the wreckage, one of them carrying a crowbar. One of the police officers approached him.

That was what had led up to now.

Murdoc sat in a hospital room, about a week after the crash. Noodle had gotten in touch with an old friend, so the law had let him off easy. Now, as he stared at Stuart, unconscious, hooked up to a heart monitor and with one of those oxygen masks over his mouth, he almost wished she hadn't done that, that he had been locked up. It would serve him right for what he'd done. Stu had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust by once again landing the poor guy in another car crash.

"How is he?" He'd asked earlier that day, when he'd arrived at the hospital.

The doctor was silent for a long time before replying, his tone somber. "He has several broken bones. Broken ribs, legs, a broken arm, and some more. He has a concussion, though that's not affecting much at the moment, considering. His stomach took a pretty bad blow, but a simple surgery was enough to fix it. He wasn't breathing when we found him, he was nearly dead. He's in a coma now. It's a miracle he survived at all."

They said it had been a miracle he'd survived. That had been enough for Murdoc to excuse himself from the room for a moment, and find himself sobbing uncontrollably in the bathroom, an action that was a very rare occurrence for the satanist.

As he now sat, watching 2D, he reached out and gently held his hand, even though he didn't receive any response, physical or otherwise, from the injured man. He couldn't forgive himself for this. How could he betray his beloved's trust like this?

Suddenly, one of the doctors entered the room.

"Mr. Niccals, I have some good news and some bad news," he said.

Murdoc didn't respond, he just simply looked up.

"So the good news is, he should come out of the coma eventually, and his recovery process should be pretty short and simple."

This made Murdoc sit up a little straighter, made him give 2D's hand a little squeeze.

"How soon?" he asked the doctor, voice hoarse from his breakdown before.

"Ah. That's...uh.... That's the bad news. We've estimated it as about a month."

He slumped again and turned away, shifting his opposition to face Stuart again. The doctor checked on a few things on the machines, made sure the IV was all good, then headed back out the door.

Murdoc scooted his chair right next to the bed. He no longer cared about how long it took. He tried to focus on the fact that one day, his bluebird would wake up. He'd wait for him, as long as it took. He knew that the tall vocalist would probably be infuriated at him, and he knew he'd deserve anything that happened as of a result. He knew he'd probably never be forgiven. For now, though, he simply watched, sadly, listening to the sound of his darling breathing through the oxygen mask.

He leaned over, putting his face near 2D's.

"I'll wait for you. As long as it takes. I promise." 


	2. Please Wake Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories flash through his head. Silence fills the room. Attempts are made, to no avail. He breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. 
> 
> All aboard the feels train, next stop: heartache junction! 
> 
> To MasterLeaks: You’re gonna hate me~ ;D

So he waited.

For Murdoc, nearly every day was spent in Stuart’s hospital room, simply watching him, hoping desperately that he would wake up. He was constantly asking the doctors how Stu’s injuries were doing. When he was alone in the room with 2D, though, he would talk quietly to the comatose man, trying anything he could think of to wake him up. A week passed, and still nothing. Noodle and Russel popped in to check on him one day.

“So, nothing? All week?” Noodle asked, looking from Stuart to Murdoc.

The older man sighed. “No. I’ve tried to get a response from him, any response at all, but...” he trailed off.

“How long did they say he would be comatose for, again?” Russel asked.

“A month at max, hopefully.”

“Well then he might wake up soon. We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess,” Noodle chimed in. She tried to sound optimistic, but Murdoc could tell she was just as worried as he was, with Stu being like a brother to her and all. He leaned over the bed and slowly, carefully, ran a hand through his darling’s blue hair.

“Hey Dents, Noodle And Russ are here to visit,” he said, once again attempting to get a response. Nothing. He sat back in his chair and sighed, continuing to idly play with a strand of 2D’s hair.

“What if.... what if he doesn’t wake up...?” Murdoc said quietly.

“He will! He’s gotta!” Noodle said, trying to remain hopeful.

“But what if he doesn’t?!” Murdoc said suddenly, louder and more distressed than he would have liked to sound. Noodle and Russel were both taken aback. They didn’t have a response for that. After a moment of silence, the guitarist stepped forward and placed a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder.

“We just have to hope for the best,” she said quietly, staring sorrowfully at their unconscious band mate.

Another week passed. Murdoc felt himself falling into a stage of despair. His boyfriend hadn’t shown any signs of waking up. In his head, he tried to think about the years they had spent together. They’d been through worse and come out unscathed, surely this nightmare would all be over soon.

He thought of the day they met, the sound of the car crashing through the music store window, the sight of the car hitting Stuart right in the head, Murdoc being sentenced to look after him. 2D had ended up in a coma from that wreck, too, but had woken up fairly quickly. What if now Murdoc had accidentally caused the vocalist’s former brain damage to resurface after all this time? He couldn’t bear the thought and tried to think of other memories.

He recalled the second wreck, the sight of Stu standing up, slightly bloodied, a beautiful and haunting sight against the night sky. He looked at Stuart’s currently closed eyes and wondered if he’d ever see those beautiful black eyes again. That thought only made him feel worse, so he once again tried to think of other memories.

Recording sessions, the sound of his beautiful voice, all seeming so distant now in the silence of the hospital, broken only by the beeping heart monitor. The times Murdoc had hit 2D, whacked him upside the head with a shoe, and otherwise bullied him. He regretted those now as he thought of Stuart’s current injuries.

The image of 2D in the desert, making sure those poor kids were kept entertained while they waited for rescue. His smile as they rode in the Geep, enjoying the thrill of it despite his past incidents with car rides. Incidents like the one that had landed him in here, unresponsive to all stimuli.

The times they had shared, intimately, doors closed, desperately trying to stay quiet so Noodle and Russ wouldn’t hear, and failing to do so. Moments of affection, cuddling together, holding each other close and pretending like the rest of the world didn’t exist, just them, together, safe. The day Murdoc had come home from prison, and 2D had unexpectedly almost tackled him and drowned him in affection, overjoyed to see him after so long of being apart.

Those times seemed so long ago now, the silence and stillness of the hospital room making him want to scream. Maybe he ought to, it could potentially wake up his boyfriend. He decided agaisnt it, though, in favor of leaning down to place a kiss on Stu’s cheek. At the lack of response, he once again sat back down in his seat, his distress beginning to spike. What if he never woke up? What if they never got to share moments like that again, and Murdoc was left alone? These thoughts pounded in his head, and he broke down.

“Stu... please.... please wake up.... don’t leave me here alone... I can’t keep this up.... I can’t do this without you, please wake up.... please....”

Nothing. No sound or movement aside from the beeping monitor and Murdoc’s own sobs.

“Please....I love you....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I warned you. 
> 
> Not featured in the past two chapters but definitely happened:   
> -Noodle’s “friend” giving in to her making puppy-dog eyes  
> -Noodle’s “friend” is a prison warden.  
> -Murdoc also thought of the time he and 2D tried to tell the weather in France (and apparently were amused by some of the names they had to say).  
> -Russel texting Murdoc daily, reminding him to still eat and sleep despite spending all his time at the hospital, waiting for 2D.   
> -Noodle crying on the couch after coming home from visiting 2D in the hospital. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I got another chapter done. No guarantees on when the next one will go up. I promise, there is a happy ending to this fic. There is still more to come. Whether that happens to be more feels or finally the promised fluff... you’ll find out~ 
> 
> Expect frequent revisions to this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry bout this one, Sis~ (I’m not sorry)


	3. After all this time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Murdoc awoke with a start. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. He glanced over at the clock on the hospital room wall. 4AM. He’d been out for at least 9 hours. At least he was finally getting some sleep, he’d been trying to stay awake as much as possible so he would be there when 2D woke up. Six weeks had passed by now, and still nothing. He looked at 2D with longing. The doctors said most of his injuries had healed, aside from so all that they were waiting for now was for him to wake up.

He was taking longer than expected. He was supposed to wake up two weeks ago. Murdoc was beginning to lose hope.

As he sat, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, currently his only guarantee that his beloved vocalist was even still alive, despair gripped at his heart. He found his mind wandering.

“Noodle was wrong... he’s never going to wake up... this is all my fault... I knew I shouldn’t have done that... 2D....”

He stared at the comatose individual. Tears began to well up in his eyes once more. He closed them and turned his head downcast, taking Stuart’s hand again.

Suddenly, he felt movement. It was small, but it was there. Murdoc’s eyes shot open. 2D’s hand had moved. He felt newfound hope, and leaned close to the bed.

“Stu...?” He said quietly, his eyes wide.

As if by a miracle, he saw 2D’s head move slightly. Murdoc felt the grip on his hand tighten. The tears in his eyes welled up again, though not from sorrow.

“Holy sh- Stu?! Oh my Satan-“

Sure enough, he watched with newfound joy as 2D’s eyes fluttered open, those beautiful black orbs meeting his.

“...Muds....?” He said quietly, his voice hoarse, and muffled due to the oxygen mask.

“You’re awake?! STU YOU’RE AWAKE!” He threw his arms around the singer, who cried out slightly in surprise, his dark eyes widening.

“Ah-! Murdoc, careful-!” He said, before flinching slightly. Oh right. His injuries. Gotta be gentle with him.

“Oh- right, sorry, love. Just- I was so worried... you weren’t waking up... I thought I was gonna lose you...” Murdoc found he couldn’t stop tears from falling down his cheeks as he spoke.

“Oh...I’m... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you... I.... wait, what happened...? Last thing I remember the car had swerved and-“

“We crashed. Again.”

“Oh...”

“You got hurt pretty bad, you broke a lot of bones and had uh...... I think the doctors said it was abdominal trauma? Pretty bad by the looks of things. Concussion too. You’ve been in a coma for six weeks, Dents... I thought you were gone....”

Stu actually smiled at him. This only made Murdoc cry more, he thought he was never going to see that wonderful smile again.

“It takes a lot more than a car crash to do me in, you should know that by now,” his singer said, trying to cheer him up a bit. His voice sounded a little weird with the mask on, but it was still music to Murdoc’s ears. The bassist pulled back, keeping ahold of Stuart’s hand.

“Let’s tell the doctors you’re awake, that way we can get ya outta here as soon as possible, get you home safe.” Murdoc leaned over and pressed the nurse call button, giving Stu’s hand a little squeeze, which the taller man seemed to appreciate. Soon, a nurse arrived, and upon seeing 2D awake and talking, covered her mouth with both hands in surprise. She quickly called over a doctor, who reacted similarly. Apparently they had been starting to lose hope too, just lol Murdoc had been. He looked at Stuart, full of longing. He wanted to get him home. He wanted to hold him. It’d been so long, he’d been alone, waiting for him for six months, and at long last his darling came back to him. As he watched the doctor work, asking 2D questions and checking up on his injuries, he wished they would hurry it up so he could get on with comforting his boyfriend. Eventually, the doctors left, briefly informing Murdoc that Stuart would have to stay here for another day or two, then he could go home, but he wasn't supposed to move around much when he went home. Murdoc only briefly acknowledged what they said, still staring at Stu while wiping the his eyes. His singer noticed the staring and a slight flush appeared on his cheeks.

The next two days went smoothly. They called Noodle and Russel to let them know 2D was awake, and would be coming home soon. They also sent Ace a text about it, since at the time he was abroad to "visit some old friends," as he claimed. Everyone was overjoyed. Murdoc was frustrated at his current inability to be intimate with Stu. He desperately wanted to hold him, but he was hooked up to all those medical apparatus, and the railings on the bed made it difficult as well. He would have to wait until they got home. He decided now would be a good time to talk about the accident.

"Stupot?" He said, quietly.

"Mm?" The vocalist looked over at him. He had been watching the TV.

"About what happened..."

"Yeah?" His full attention was on the bassist now.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Stu, I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid, I-"

"Muds, enough, It's okay."

"But it's not! You trusted me to drive you, despite my history, and I went and screwed around and got you hurt again!"

Then, Stu sat up. He flinched, clearly still in pain, and Murdoc quickly moved closer to try to get him to lay back down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Stuart took that opportunity to grab his arm and pull him very close. 2D used his free hand to take the oxygen mask off, he didn't really need it anymore, and kissed his bassist hard on the lips. Murdoc was startled, but quickly relaxed and returned the gesture, closing his eyes. When they pulled back, he reopened them to find them locked with 2D's black ones.

"Okay, I get it... You forgive me..." Murdoc said, looking aside slightly.

"Yeah. Just- don't go driving like that again anytime soon, please?"

"I promise. I'm just- I was really worried about ya, Dents..."

"I know."

He carefully helped his darling lay back down. Stu moved his hand down Murdoc's arm to intertwine fingers with him, smiling slightly.

The next morning, the day Murdoc had been waiting for finally arrived. As he helped 2D out to the car, the singer a little wobbly on his feet but at least able to walk, an arm around the taller man's waist, the satanist glanced at him.

"Are you really sure you want to let me drive?" He asked Stuart, obviously thinking about the accident.

"As long as you don't go landing me in the hospital again."

"I won't, I promise. I'm just... Surprised you're trusting me with this again."

Stu smiled. "You worry so much 'bout me."

"Duh. Since you can't seem to worry about yourself, faceache, someone's gotta do it for ya, and it might as well be me."

"Ah, there's the nickname. Shoulda seen that coming."

"Your point?"

"Nothing, really, picklehead." 2D chuckled slightly, slowly sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Oi! Rude! You've been spending too much time around Noodle again, haven't you?" The green-skinned man smiled though.

Murdoc made sure to drive extra carefully the whole way home.

When they got there, rather than having Stu try to walk in on his own, Murdoc decided to just pick up the taller man. He carried him bridal style, slightly surprised he could still pull it off. Noodle, who was sitting on the couch, jumped to her feet when they came in. Murdoc put Stu down for the moment, because he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Noodle dashed forward and almost knocked 2D over in a hug.

"Nii-chan! You're back! I knew you were going to wake up, I just knew it!" She said.

"Woah- don' tackle me, Noodle!"

Murdoc chuckled slightly at the interaction. After talking with their youngest band mate for some time, Murdoc picked Stu up again. They passed Russel on their way. He gave 2D a high-five and talked with the two briefly before heading downstairs. The two boyfriends continued to make their way upstairs, though, soon reaching Stu's room. Murdoc pushed open the door and gently placed Stuart on the bed. He grabbed some covers for him, and made sure the singer was comfortable. As he turned to go grab some water and such, he heard his darling's beautiful voice call out to him.

"Muds..."

"S'alright, dullard, 'M just goin' to get you some water."

There was a small, slightly sad sound from the man behind him, and he turned to face him. 2D had his arms out, and was reaching toward him, opening and closing his hands in a grabbing gesture like a small child.

"Well, when you're bein' all cute like that, how could I say no?" The bassist said, closing the door, walking over, and laying down next to him. He'd been waiting to do this for the past six weeks. He wrapped his arms around his beloved, careful not to hurt him, and ran a hand through the blue mess of hair atop his head. Stu flinched at first when he touched him, but almost immediately relaxed.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hold you for, Dents..."

"Mm." 2D leaned into the touch, resting his head on Murdoc's shoulder. His lips brushed against the older man's collar briefly, his breath warm. Murdoc held him close, and looked at him. Stu had his eyes closed, and was curled up against him, one resting atop both of Murdoc's, an arm across the man's chest, his face buried in his shoulder. Murdoc smiled and  
carefully, slowly, ran a hand down Stu's back. The vocalist looked up at him with a soft expression, and Murdoc took he opportunity to cup his face with his free hand.

"I missed you so much... 'M sorry..." He said, touching foreheads with the skinny, pale man.

"Missed you too, bein' unconscious is boring, 'specially without you...."

"Don't worry, love, I'm don't plan on losin' ya anytime soon."

2D simply gave Murdoc a kiss, which the dark-haired man happily returned, before nuzzling up against his neck and closing his eyes again. Murdoc took his now free hand and placed it in the small of Stu's back, below his other arm, which currently was wrapped around his love's shoulders. He noticed the other's breathing slow, and at first he began to worry that Stu would slip back into the coma.

"'M okay, Murdoc... I'll be fine..." Stuart said, noticing this.

"Promise me you'll wake back up," Murdoc responded.

"I promise. Love ya, Muds..." he began to trail off as he drifted into sleep. Murdoc found himself growing quite drowsy himself.

"Love ya too, bluebird..." he kissed him on the top of the head, before drifting off to sleep alongside him. And this time, he knew that his love would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic has reached it's conclusion! I might write a small sequel to this, probably a quick one-shot or something, about 2D getting over his injuries and stuff, but for now this story is finished! I hope you all liked it, I wrote most of it at really late hours. Expect some revisions at some point, I tend to do that. 
> 
> My next fic will be based on something that my sister and I did some time ago, and let's just say it involves "THE BAAAAAATH"
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this fic! I'm gonna try to get some well-deserved sleep now! 
> 
> Oh, and to MasterLeaks: Sorry for keeping you in suspense n' stuff, does this help make up for the angst? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this!  
> \\(^0^)/


End file.
